


it's all good

by theseourbodies



Series: girl club rules [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies
Summary: Ok. So maybe it is a little bit of a secret, after all, but it’s not one with teeth. It’s safe to tell people, it’s just that usually, she doesn’t bother.Sequel/companion toa loving feeling
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua & OFC, Kono Kalakaua/Lori Weston
Series: girl club rules [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/605251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	it's all good

**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> Happy holigays

Cath prefers men. Danny prefers women. They’re both a little more flexible than people realize, unless you know what to look for.

Kono does know what to look for, mostly because she likes watching people to better understand them. It’s only a little because Kono doesn’t have preferences at all; Kono only likes what she likes. She likes bodies, likes the way she can make a person grin, and get them going. People are people, is the way a woman she knew once had said, easy-baked and smiling gently at nothing but also at Kono. People are people and what makes each person a good fuck for you or not, good for you or not, is what makes them good at math, or hunting, or surfing. Their insides, muscle, bone, brains, heart; their soul. Nothing else matters. Kono had barely been out of childhood herself, and her soul had felt like the ocean, all of it and all at once. She’d been hanging out with some of the older girls on the circuit when she’d met Laila, who had been good enough in competitions (when she had to be sober) but absolutely unreal on the water when she was just messing around (and when she usually wasn’t sober enough to walk a straight line.) Everything Laila had said that summer had made a fundamental, bone-deep sense to Kono, even when it was simple and painful. “Age isn’t just a number, kid” Laila had said after Kono had acted on the helpless, heart-sick want that had been stewing in her stomach all day (all week, all month, since Laila had first told her about loving people for their souls,) and tried to kiss her. The kindness had felt like it would kill her in the moment, but now it's just a soft, good memory of one of the best women Kono had ever known.

Even after Kono thinks Danny figures at least some of this out, they don’t really talk about it. Danny sees his preferences as his own business, she knows, but knowledge still bridges between them, a little hey, hi, howsit acknowledgement—just another thing between people who know what each other’s insides look like, blood and bone and soul. It had made her nervous, a little, to know he knew—it wasn’t a secret, or something she’s ever been ashamed of, but there’s a softness to the knowledge of it that always feels a little tender when it’s exposed. It’s not a secret; she just doesn’t make it a habit of sharing her preferences around. She doesn’t tell people, just like Danny doesn’t tell people; you either make an educated guess or you live in comfortable ignorance.

Ok. So maybe it is a little bit of a secret, after all, but it’s not one with teeth. It’s safe to tell people, it’s just that usually, she doesn’t bother.

Lori had guessed and guessed right, but then Lori had been both an accomplished profiler and another woman without many preferences to speak of, one of the prettiest women that Kono had ever had look her way with intent. Kono remembers a few endless summer days, after Kono caught that look while she was looking back. Lori had still been hobbling a little and just off her crutches, and her bum ankle was an excuse that they both took shameless advantage of for one whole weekend spent in Kono’s soft bed. Eventually they had rolled away from one another, laid out side by side in the sunlight—panting and happy, Lori still laughing a little under her breath until Kono had taken it upon herself to clean her up from fingers to the v of her thighs, which had made Lori gasp instead.

She doesn’t know if Danny had known about Lori like he knows about Kono, but she knows in a familiar fundamental and deep-down way that Danny wouldn’t tell her even if she was the one asking with a gun to his head. Safety has never been anything that Kono thought she needed, but the memory of Laila gently pushing her away without pity and the memory of Danny gently wrapping her wrist in his warm hand in apology—they occupy the same soft place in her mind and her memory. She treasures them both forthe comfort, for the sensation (when she needs it) of being that bit less exposed and waiting for a hit.


End file.
